The girl in the box
by MessyWorld
Summary: Kate is a young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time. She meets Martin Whitly who seems to be a charming man, but the doctor is hiding dark secrets. Martin Whitly has impulses to satisfy and it seems that he has found the perfect prey.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : **Hello, everybody! As soon as I saw episode 15 of prodigal son, this fiction came to my mind. In that story the girl in the box is replaced by an OFC , Kate. Martin Whitly has never been in jail and it's happening in the present, that's why I kept the salt and pepper color of Michael Sheen's hair :p. Martin's children are grown up and therefore no longer live with him and Jessica. The first chapter is really short but it's just to set the scene.

This story is going to be a long one, I want to make a story about the psychology of the characters, there will be some smut but not right soon. I want to explore Martin's sadistic and manipulative side. I see him as a narcissistic man who likes to have power over others, to control them. I want to explore the Stockholm Syndrome too, so, this story is going to contain a lot of VIOLENCE. This story is not for the faint of heart. Martin is evil, sadistic, manipulative, etc… The OFC is a strong woman and Martin will try to break her. This story is dark and will remain dark. If you want to read a fanfiction full of romance, please read something else.

For those of you who are not afraid to enter in my messy world, I hope you'll like it.

Have fun!

The heat of the sun is crushing my face, oh my god it's at least 35°... All the people in the park look at me as if they've never seen a girl sitting on the ground with a swollen ankle... Fuck, it really hurts... My attempts to get up are so pathetic, I have no choice but to ask someone for help. I look around the park but every time I meet someone's eyes, they turn their head. You selfish bastards... There's not one of you that would fucking help me !

"Hello there. "

I turn to the voice that just surprised me. A very elegant man dressed in a long blue coat and red tie walks towards me with knitted brows.

"Is everything okay ? "

He stops in front of me and leans slightly forward, he must be in his fifties, salt and pepper curly hair and a beard with the same colour. He seems tall, taller than me I think, but it's not difficult I'm 5 feet tall... He has a thick body, he's quite imposing, but he looks sympathetic.

"I just twisted my ankle" I sigh, "I didn't pay attention while jogging and I stepped on a branch of wood and I lost my balance. "He makes a painful expression as he listens to my little accident.

"Ouch! " he said through gritted teeth. "Can I take a look?"

I look at him suspiciously and he understands that I am not very reassured.

"Oh sorry... I'm a doctor, I forgot to mention it. "He chuckles.

I just relax at this information and nod to him to come closer. He crouches down and I let go of my ankle and put my hands on each side of my body to give him space. He is very delicate, the contact of his fingers on my skin is agreeable, I can see that he is used to it and so I start to trust him completely.

"Does it hurts ? "He says by pressing on an area near my ankle.

" Oh yes, god it's so painful... " I grimace.

" Well, the good news is, we don't need to amputate. " he laughs. I'm smiling politely at his comment, but I'm still not very comfortable. Seeing my discomfort, he reassures me. "It's just a sprain, the ligament is a bit damaged but it's nothing serious. " he said in a kind tone.

I sigh with relief, he stands up and gives me a hand to help me get up.

"I don't live very far from here, if you want I can lend you a phone so you can call someone. Sorry I don't have a phone on me, but I have one at home. »

I look at his hand and then at his face, I don't know if it's a good idea, I don't know this man. But he looks so nice and gentle... Seeing my hesitation, he smiles at me.

"I'd be a really terrible doctor to leave you here on the floor, injured and vulnerable. Please, don't give my conscience a hard time. " he chuckles.

God, I really need to stop being paranoid... I grab his hand and he pulls me to my feet and we leave.

We arrive in front of a pretty luxurious house with a large iron gate and a beautiful garden. He closes the gate behind us and we walk up the driveway to the door. We enter the house and I am amazed by the beauty of this place. I look around the room with sparkling eyes, my mouth opened. He laughs at my expression as he takes off his long coat.

"All the compliments about the decoration go to my wife, I have very bad taste in furniture," he says amused.

Oh, he has a wife and judging by the pictures I see on the cupboard, he has children too. It's reassuring, I really came across a nice guy!

'Come… Uh… "He closes his eyes and I understand that he's trying to remember my name.

"I'm Kate. » I smile. "Kate! Come with me Kate, I'll show you where the phone is.

"Kate! Come on, Kate, I'll show you where the phone is. »

We walk to the living room and he gestures his hand to the phone.

"Go ahead, take your time, can I get you something to drink? »

"I'm ok, thanks. "I say embarrassed, I don't want to overstay my welcome.

I walk to the phone, thinking for a few seconds about who I could call when suddenly a hand holding a handkerchief crashes against my nose and mouth and an arm wraps around my chest, preventing me from moving. I start struggling like a madwoman and a strong smell comes up my nose. I try to scream but his hand is muffling my voice.

" .Tsk, easy, sweetie, easy. Be a good girl. "As my eyes fill with tears, my vision becomes fuzzy and I feel dizzy. I have no strength left to fight, everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhg... My head hurts so much...

God, I'm so thirsty... My body is shaking, it's so cold… My legs are so cold…

I try to open my eyes but my vision is blurry. The room is so dark…

I try to move and I realize I'm lying on the floor in a room that looks like... a cellar.

I blink and things start to come into focus, and then i remember.

I sit up quickly, crying with pain.

I gasp at the view of my ankle, it' s purple and swollen.

I feel something around my neck, it's... It's a big iron collar... Oh my god, I-i have chains around my wrists that are attached to a wall and the collar around my neck is also attached to the same wall that's behind me.

I am starting to panic, I feel sick... the pain in my head is even worse, I feel my heart beating fast in my temples, my ears are ringing, I... I think I'm going to throw up...

_CLAP. CLAP._

I gasp in surprise and I quickly look around me looking for the source of that noise.

_CLAP. CLAP._

"I see Sleeping Beauty just woke up, you've been asleep for ten hours. I thought you were never going to wake up, that would have been a pity. » He said, shaking with laughter.

This asshole is sitting on a chair in the corner of a goddam cellar and he's applauding me like he's watching a fucking show?! How long has he been enjoying watching me sleep?!

« Wh-why … Where is my sweatpants ?! Why am I half naked ?! » I ask, eyes wide open in terror.

"Long story... you pissed on yourself. As a gentleman I couldn't leave you like that so... I took the liberty of removing this garment soiled by your fear. You're not mad at me, are you? » he mocked in a sad pout.

It's so humiliating… I try to get up but I fall pathetically to the ground, which makes him laugh.

"Hey, I don't know what you want, you sick fuck, but you're going to let me go right now, okay? I got friends and family probably looking for me. People saw you talking to me in the park, they'll know it's you! » I try to scare him, intimidate him, but he laughs at me.

He crosses his arms on his chest and smirk as he leans back against his chair.

"As soon as I saw you, as soon as you said the first word, I knew you'd fall into the trap. No matter how you pretended to be distrustful, you were so easy to charm. "He chuckles, but his smile quickly turns into a pout of disgust, his eyes darken, you can hardly recognize him..." You're probably one of those dumb sluts who only need a smile to get into a man's bed. » He hisses, slowly getting up from his chair.

I shudder at the sudden violence of his words as he begins to walk towards me, I quickly back away until my back hits the wall. He towers me with all his height, I feel so tiny on the floor…

« Didn't mummy and daddy ever teach you never to go to a stranger's house ? »

My breathing is fast and my chin is trembling, tears are threatening to fall... I'm so scared, I try not to show it but the closer he gets to me the more my barriers collapse.

He stops about 1 meter away from me, but he is close enough for my neck to hurt while I try to look at him.

"Look at you," he says proudly, " Curled up like a poor, frightened little animal and I haven't done anything to you yet. "He grins cruelly

I swallow down hard. I'm in the fucking hands of a psycho, okay, I shouldn't show him I'm scared or he'll use that against me.

"I'm-I'm not afraid of you. " I stutter.

"No? "he says, moving forward until he's a few centimetres away and he crouches down, he's close, much too close... But I try to keep my breathing calm, I try to stay strong... His gaze breaks through me and intimidates me, I have to make an effort not to look down. He is so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

I feel his hand carefully wrapping around my injured ankle.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I gasp

"Well, if you're not afraid of me, then I'm going to fix that." He winks at me and I feel a horrible pain running down my leg as he squeezes my ankle in his hand.

"STOP IT" I scream, I try to struggle and make him let go but he's too strong. "PLEASE YOU ARE HURTING ME" I start crying, the pain is unbearable.

He's watching me suffering and he's gloating. "Not very resistant to pain, you're not very entertaining. " he laughs and he lets go of my ankle. I keep crying and I massage my ankle to make the pain go away, but it's worse.

"Hey, sh-sh-sh-sh" he says in a comforting tone and he brings his hand towards my face to caress my cheek, but I slap his hand violently to move it away.

"Don't fucking touch me. "I speak between clenched teeth, my eyes filled with tears of pain and anger. I don't know why, but it makes him smile, that freak never stops smiling.

" .Tsk, daddy didn't teach you manners. " he whispers and grabs my chin firmly, I try to fight but he won't let go and I feel the bruises forming on my cheeks, " He didn't teach you politeness. So I'm going to do it for him. »

I stare at him silently. Eyes full of hatred.

"What do you think, huh? »

I know what I'm doing condemns me, but I'm trying to stay dignified and I spit all my saliva in his face.

He sighs and wipes my spit with his hand.

"You're a pretentious little bitch, but Daddy's gonna teach you some manners. "He pulls out a key and unlocks me from the wall, but leaves me the collar, I try to crawl away from him but he grabs me by the hair and the collar and drags me across the room. I scream in pain and struggle like crazy and he slaps me. My ears are ringing, my vision is blurred, he hit me so hard... My legs are turning into cotton wool and I feel him grab me by the waist and lay me down in a... box.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

I try to get up, but he kicks me in the stomach.

"Please, please, please don't lock me in there, I'm, I'm gonna die..." I start crying.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay alive, I'm not done playing with you."

I saw the other part of the box close on me, my God, I'm... I'm gonna die.


End file.
